Believe In The SHIELD
by M.J Irving
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A glimpse into how I would end the SHIELD/Evolution storyline at Summerslam. Also, a quick intro of my new OC, Sasha Faye. R


_Everything came to a head on June 2__nd__, 2014. The biggest betrayal in the history of the WWE took place on Monday Night Raw, the night after Payback. Seth Rollins turned on his brothers and fellow Shield members, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. No one saw it coming, and Triple H thought he won. Having Batista quit was a major bump in the road, and almost cost Triple H his chance at redeeming himself against The Shield. But the Cerebral Assassin had a plan b. Of course, he always has a plan b. But those following weeks leading up to Summerslam were the hardest weeks Triple H had ever had to face, cause Dean and Roman weren't giving up that easily. _

_The Monday before Summerslam, Dean and Roman sent a clear message to Triple H in the form of the destruction of Randy Orton. The only ally that he could really trust, cause even though Seth Rollins "adapted" into Evolution, Triple H still had a feeling that he shouldn't fully trust Seth, but at the end of the day he did. Which was a mistake on his end; because after Randy was put on the shelf indefinitely by Dean and Roman, he had to face off against them with only Seth at his side at Summerslam. This was a risky move on his part, but he was going to go with it because he was desperate to defeat The Hounds of Justice, and now that he had "The Architect" of the Shield on his side it was going to be a piece of cake…or so he thought._

**Summerslam**

_August 17__th__, 2014_

**Backstage**

Seth Rollins was shown strapping up his gloves just as Triple H walked into his locker room. Clad in his ring trunks, Triple H had a smug smirk on his face. "Are you clear on the plan for tonight?" Seth looked at him, his annoyance apparent. "How many times do we have to go over this, I understand. Dean and Roman will get what's coming to them, I promise." Triple H nodded his head, "Good. Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing. Just make sure you've got my back out there." Seth nodded, "As long as you have mine in return."

Triple H paused for a moment before finally leaving Seth's locker room. Meanwhile, Dean and Roman were also preparing for their match against Seth and Triple H, but with a new face among them. "Sasha, would you relax, everything is going to be fine." Roman assured the new WWE Diva and Shield's new manager, Sasha Faye. "Don't tell me to relax. This is nerve wrecking, so excuse me for being anxious." She said as she continued to pace the floor. "Sasha, I swear to God, I'm going to lock you in the bathroom if you don't stop." Dean threatened. Sasha shot Dean a look that could kill before rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest. "Don't make me punch you, Ambrose. Cause I'm about two seconds from doing just that."

Roman just shook his head as the two argued back and forth. As much as he appreciated Sasha helping them out after Seth's sudden betrayal, she's become a little annoying. But that was their manager, and she was smarter than the both of them combined, so he had to suck it up. Besides, after tonight everything would be as it should be. "You know what!? I don't need this, I'm gone." Sasha yelled before storming out of the locker room, slamming the door in her wake. Roman looked over a Dean who just shrugged, "I swear I didn't say anything to her." Roman just shook his head again as he finished strapping up his wrist guards.

As Sasha stormed down the hallway, she continued cursing Dean's name and talking to herself. That was until she came across Seth Rollins' locker room. She stared at the name plate for what seemed like an eternity before she swallowed her pride and stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her. "We need to talk."

**Triple H & Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns**

As Evolution's theme song blasted throughout the arena, it received an immediate negative response from the WWE Universe. Triple H and Seth Rollins walked out onto the stage with their heads held high, and cocky smirks on their faces. Everyone still couldn't believe Seth chose Evolution over The Shield, but shit happens, and Triple H made an offer that Seth couldn't refuse. So as they entered the ring, Seth could hear the fans starting to chant, "You sold out" loud and clear. It hurt but at the same time, he knew what he had to do.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD**_

The crowd rose to their feet as The Shield along with Sasha Faye, made their way through the crowd. Dean and Roman clearly focused on Seth and Triple H, while Sasha was only focused on Seth, cause she knew all hell was bound to break loose. Once all three had made it over the barricade, Dean and Roman immediately got into the ring. Dean got in Seth's face and started yelling at him while Roman and Triple H just stared each other down.

Dean and Triple H started off the match. There was a quick back and forth exchange of moves before Dean was able to grab Triple H in a headlock. Triple H tried to fight back to push Dean into the ropes, but Dean held onto it before dropping an elbow onto the back of Triple H's neck. Dean grabbed Triple H tried to reapply the headlock, but Triple H was able to reverse it before being sent off to the ropes.

Triple H came back with a shoulder tackle taking Dean down to the mat. He then looked down to say something to Dean before going off to hit the other ropes for a cross over. Dean hopped up and went for a drop kick, but Triple H held onto the ropes. Triple H laughed before going over to grab Dean, but soon finding himself rolled up in a small package for a two count.

Dean quickly started to just hit Triple H as much as he could while trying to get him back towards his corner. Dean went to tag in Roman, but Roman was soon pulled off of the apron by Seth who then ran around and got back on his side of the ring. This allowed Triple H to rake Dean's eyes before pushing him back towards his corner and tagging in Seth.

The two then did a quick double suplex on Dean before going for a cover. Dean kicked out at one and Seth was quickly on the attack. Dean was able to get some hits back in before the two just stood up and started to fight each other. Neither one was going to give until they both hit the ropes and tried to clothesline the other and ended up hitting the other, taking them both down.

They both got to their feet before hitting the ropes again and hitting a double big boot to the face. That triggered a tag to both Roman and Triple H who started going at each other. They both then hit the ropes and Triple H threw a clothesline which allowed Roman to hit his superman punch out of nowhere before discarding of Triple H over the top rope.

He soon was also discarded by Seth Rollins who was slowly getting up. Seth was soon super kicked over the top rope by Dean who was now the last person in the ring. He looked over towards Sasha before going off to hit the ropes to hit a suicide dive. Dean was only able to hit Triple H because both Roman and Seth dived out of the way of the on-coming Dean. As Sasha looked on, she couldn't help but to worry about her boys. She tried to check on Roman, but he told her to get back and that he was fine. That's when she went to go check on Dean, which was a mistake, because Triple H got in her way.

"Sasha! Get back!" Dean yelled. But Sasha stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of Triple H, and if he put his hands on her, then she would unleash hell. But it didn't get that far, because Roman grabbed the top of Triple H's head and dragged him back into the ring. Dean had recovered enough to join Roman, and perform a double suplex. Dean then rolled back to the outside of the ring and started attacking Seth, or so it seemed. Roman was setting up for a spear, but Triple H countered throwing him into the ropes and performing a high knee to Roman's face.

Sasha screamed for Roman to get up, but to no avail. Triple H went to grab the sledgehammer, but Sasha snatched it out of his hand just as he ripped it from beneath the ring. "Not this time. Asshole." Triple H went after her, but was cut off by a hard clothesline from Dean Ambrose. Picking him up, Dean rolled Triple H back into the ring, only for Roman to deliver a toe curling spear. Covering him for the pin, but their victory was short lived when Seth Rollins slid into the ring and pulled Roman to his feet.

To anyone else, it looked as if Roman and Seth were yelling at each other, but to the people in the ring it was merely a conversation. As Triple H lay in the middle of the ring, Dean joined Seth and Roman in the middle of the ring, and the three of them stared down at a seemingly beaten Triple H. They looked at each other before being joined by a fourth party…Sasha Faye. She still held the sledgehammer in her hands and before anyone knew what was going on Dean and Roman grabbed both of Triple H's arms and pulled him up so that he was on his knees.

Sasha moved closer to Seth and with a sly smirk on her face, she handed him the sledgehammer. "Kick his ass." She whispered, before moving out of the way. Seth nodded and turned his attention to the partially unconscious Triple H. "You thought you could destroy the Shield! Huh! We are indestructible!" Seth yelled before smashing Triple H's skull in with the sledgehammer. The crowd was in an uproar, and all three members were hyped up. They turned to face Sasha who had a shit eating grin on her face, and she looked back at her boys. "Do it!"

They didn't need any further instruction as Dean and Seth picked Triple H up again, but this time it was the final blow. This would end the feud between Evolution and The Shield forever, and Triple H would know that the Shield is the dominant stable in the WWE. Roman roared into the sky before joining his brothers in the last triple power bomb they would ever deliver to Triple H. As Triple H's body hit the mat, everyone went into a frenzy. Dean, Roman, and Seth hugged one another and celebrated their win over Triple H.

When Sasha finally joined her boys in the ring, she had the biggest smile on her face. She quickly hugged Dean and Roman, but when she turned her attention to Seth everyone was a little perplexed. They stared at each other for a moment before he picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and kissed her. It was a kiss that was worthy of a Ron Simmons' appearance. And after putting her back down, she grabbed onto Roman's wrist as well as Seth's and held them high.

As Special Op blasted throughout the arena, the crowd went wild, and The Shield stood united. Cause no matter what they went through, they would always be brothers through thick and thin. Believe that, and believe in the **SHIELD**.


End file.
